


Lou's Little Girl

by Catie_143



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catie_143/pseuds/Catie_143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis Tomlinson's fiancée died; he was left with a little girl he needs to look after. But he can't always be around. So if his baby girl isn't in child care or with him, she is with her baby sitter, Harry Styles. Harry has looked after Lila for around a year now and the two men keep growing closer and closer and it's mainly because of this precious little girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Louis Tomlinson is a 25 year old with a pretty awesome job as a record producer as one of the biggest record companies in England. He loves his work and has been doing it for a while. He works with 2 of his best mates; Liam Payne and Zayn Malik and they've all been friends since college. In his life there is only one woman who always has Lou's attention... You see Louis is a single dad. His fiancée, Eleanor Calder, was pregnant with baby Lila but Eleanor died 6 months after Lila was born. Lou couldn't, and wouldn't, give up his baby girl! It's been almost 3 years since El's death and Lila is now coming up to three and a half and even though she's at day care a lot she still has a baby sitter. He's the local bakers’ assistant and he needed money for a photography course he was doing, so he took Louis up on his offer. 23 year old, Harry Styles, has been Lila's babysitter for just over two years now and he love the little girl like she was his own and he knows she loves him back. But what keeps Lou and Harry up at night is the puzzle of their own feelings towards each other... Maybe the air in London has done something to both of their brains... They don't know really. All they know is that they are becoming closer and closer and it's mainly because of Lou's little girl.

Chapter One

Louis was sitting at the dining room table with his laptop open and demo CDs pilled around him. This is one the less pleasant parts of working at a record company Lou decided… He gets up out of his chair and outs his kettle on to boil. He can feel it’s going to be a long night so he knows that he’ll need a few cups of Yorkshire tea to help him through it. As he leans up against the counter, day dreaming about endless supplies of tea and biscuits, he hears a muffled scream come from the direction of his daughter, Lila’s, bedroom. He forgets about his boiling kettle and sprints towards his daughters’ room. When he gets there he wrenches the door open and runs towards the small figure quivering under her quilt.

“What happened, sunshine?” Lou asked with concern and he sat on the edge of the bed. Lila doesn’t scream very often… He thought to himself; let alone at night.

“Bad dream, daddy!” The small brunette replied popping her head out from underneath her polka dot doona and scrambled closer to Louis. Lou chuckled lightly at her attempts and then picked up his little girl up out of her tangled mess of a bed.

“What was it about this time baby? You haven’t had a bad dream in a while have you?” He had just settled the small girl onto his lap when she started to shake her head, saying no to his last question.

“I was dreaming Uncle Hazza went away… Like mummy did…” Lila looked up at Louis with those chocolate eyes that reminded Louis of her mother. She looked like she was about to cry, so Lou pulled her into his chest.

“Don’t worry baby; Uncle Hazza isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.” Or so Lou hoped… Harry really was the only other person who could handle this little ball of energy who was currently curled up in his arms crying. “Shush, baby girl, don’t cry. You’ll see Uncle Haz tomorrow remember?” Lila lifted her head to look at her dad and slowly started to nod her head, getting faster and faster.

“I don’t want to go back to sleep yet daddy… Can I watch TV for a little bit?” Lila looked up at Lou with a hopeful expression. He laughed at his daughter. Only she would ask to watch TV at 10:30 at night. But being the awesome dad he is… or tries to be, he said yes and took her and her quilt to the couch. Luckily they had a pretty good satellite TV so she could watch cbeebies while he made his tea. Lou sat at the arm chair that was on an angle so he could see what they were watching and keep an eye on his baby girl who was curled up on the couch watching a random little kids TV show. All Lou could think about was the fact that Lila would never remember how her mum died… but Lou always would… And it all started with a few million phone calls… And a science experiment. And just like that Lou was pulled into a flashback.

*** 

“Louis’ phone would not stop ringing!!! He was trying to put a six month old, restless; Lila to bed and his phone constantly ringing wasn’t helping! Where was El when he needed her! She should’ve been home from the school hours ago! Only she could put this ball of energy to sleep it seems. Finally he gave up, and just sat Lila upon his hip and picked up his phone.

“Hello… Louis?” A nervous voice came from the other end of the phone call. It took Lou a few seconds to realise who was calling him.”

*** 

Louis was brought back to earth by a frantic pounding on his front door… Who’d be here at almost 11 o’clock at night?! He hops up from his position on the couch and walks to painfully long way to the front door. As he looks through the peep hole on the apartment door, he feels a tug on his leg and sees Lila has joined him to see who’s here. As he looked again through the peep hole he saw a mop of curly brown hair, and anxious green eyes darting around to make sure no one was behind him. As Louis opens the door the taller boy tumbles through almost gasping for air as he did so.

“Harry? What the hell!?” The older boy asked.

“Sorry Lou. I needed out… Parents are pressuring me again… I was wondering if I could crash here for the night… Then you can leave early for work and not have to wait around for me to get here.” Harry did have a point there. 

“Alright Harry. But no making a mess while I’m gone tomorrow! Even though you never do but sometimes I see spot here and there.” Lou winked at Harry and then picked a gaping Lila up off the floor. She immediately started squirming so he put her down and she ran over to Harry.

“UNCLE HAZZA!!!” She screamed as she jumped into Harry. The younger boy grinned, his signature Cheshire cat smile, picked up Lila and spun her around. Harry carried the small girl back into the lounge with Louis hot on his heels. But Lou had nothing to worry about, he knew this, but he was worried about his baby girl. Harry simply laid the sleepy Lila on the couch and pulled her quilt up around her then gestured for Louis to come into the kitchen with him. 

“So, what are your parents pressuring you about tonight Harold?” Lou asked as he, for the third time this evening, boiled the kettle; but he knew Harry would want one and needed one as well. 

“About our relationship…” Harry did air quotes around the word ‘relationship’. 

“Oh... You mean the one where we’re supposedly screwing each other and Lila isn’t even real?” Louis was almost shocked that this was still happening with Harry’s parents! It’d had been over a year and a half now! Harry nodded his head and ran his large hands through his curls and sighed.

“I just wish they realised that it’s not happening, you know?” Harry looked so glum when he said this. It had Louis’ mind spinning in a circle of questions that he himself didn’t seem to understand. ‘Maybe they want it to happen… Like I do…’ Lou thought as he made up the tea for both himself and Harry. They heard little footsteps coming into the kitchen and there was baby Lila clutching her blanket in one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other.

“Daddy and Uncle Hazza tuck Lila into bed now?” She said, in her adorable way she only did when she was really tired. Louis knew that she had picked that up from him. He always seemed to talk in third person when he was dead on his feet. He walked over to the tired girl who was going to fall over any second now and scooped her up in his arms. Harry and Louis walked over to Lila’s bedroom and placed her on her bed. She was already fast asleep, so they both kissed her forehead and went back to the kitchen. As he went to sit down, Lou noticed the time. It was just past 11:30.

“We should go get stuff for you to sleep with Harry...” Louis said rather uncertain. Did he want Harry here overnight...? Of course he did, he knew that much. The question really was… did he want Harry sleeping on the couch when his massive king bed had enough room for the both of them… WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LOUIS’!?! You’re NOT gay! Get a grip, man! That annoying voice in his head rang out strong over the rest of the queries he had about Harry. He looked over to see Harry, the young boy who needed the money for a crash course in photography, almost asleep at the table. Luckily Lou knew exactly what was needed. He grabbed the fluffiest pillow off his bed, it was Harry’s favourite to lay on when they made forts with Lila, a thick quilt from the cupboard, (Lou always keeps his made up but sometimes he doesn’t just in case) and he also grabbed a pair of trackies for Harry out of the drawer labelled ‘Harry’s Spare Clothes’. The man needed some around for times like these, when Lou had to work VERY late and Harry was too tired to drive home, or when Lila was sick and Lou wasn’t in any shape to look after the child. 

He had just finished laying out the quilt when he heard a very tired shuffling coming towards him. 

“Holy shit Harry! You have been eating haven’t you?!” Louis was so worried! Harry had a tendency not to eat to piss off his parents because that seemed to be the only way he could.

Harry kept shuffling towards him and when he almost fell that’s when Lou jumped up to help him get to the couch. “I ate a few things over the past 3 days… it’s never enough though…” Harry almost collapsed on the couch. 3 DAYS?! Lou gaped for a while as he tried to process the new information. “Lou stop! You’re staring at me again…” Harry looked like… well… shit basically. These things Lou was only just noticing about him... He never really actually noticed them before. Harry had massive bags under his gorgeous green eyes, his hair was wilder than it usually was and he had angry red marks, what looked like scratches, running up and down both arms. 

“Harry! If you are going to keep treating yourself like this because of your parents you might as bloody well live here! Well you do already but that’s beside the point! It’s not healthy Harry… You have to eat, you have to-” Lou was cut short by Harry slapping his hand over his mouth.

“I know! But seriously? I don’t know what’s even happening in my life anymore… the only things I know for sure are that I still love photography, Lila and you are my favourite people on earth right now and that I still work at a bakery! Nothing else ever makes sense Lou… My parents aren’t much of a help in that department either…” 

Louis felt so sorry for the curly haired boy from Cheshire that was sitting next to him right now. But he knew Harry needed to sleep and he needed it now otherwise he’d be a very grumpy soul tomorrow. 

“Look Harry… We both need to get some rest… you more than me but anyway; we’ll talk about it more tomorrow yeah?” Louis looked at Harry for some kind of agreement and Harry managed a tiny nod. That’s all Lou needed. He got up and started for his bedroom but he couldn’t help glancing back to the poor boy on his couch. 

When in the confines of his room Lou stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. ALL of his thoughts were about Harry. Harry’s curls, Harry’s dimples, how happy Harry is with Lila, how much of a mature boy he’s grown into… And many more things. As he dozed off he was thinking about how tall Harry was…

Lou woke with a start at around 1 am. He was having the weirdest dream… He was in a band named ‘One Direction’ with Harry, Liam, Zayn and who must be Niall, Harry’s Irish friend. He had dreamt they were on stage and they were doing fan challenges and one of them was to do a leap frog over a member of his own choosing. He’d chosen Harry without hesitation and he did it flawlessly. This was what woke him up. A leap over someone without them ducking down or bucking under my weight… and with them being almost 3 times taller than him! What a weird dream… it felt almost LIFE like though… Lou had questions buzzing through his mind most of the night after that and his time sleeping was occupied with trying to figure out what was going on with that dream…

So life like but it can’t be real! It just can’t… Could it? That was his final question before he really fell asleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am new to this and I wanted my intro as another chapter but I don't have chapter names so... I put chapter one and the intro together. I don't know how well this will work but I hope it works okay!


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke with a start the next morning. He could hear people rustling around in his kitchen… Then he registered the smell of bacon and pancakes and remembered Harry stayed the night. He heard giggles and the closing of the fridge door. Lou almost didn’t want to get up… he was admiring the sounds coming from his kitchen. I could get used to this… but would Harry want it…? He had to shake these thoughts from his mind! Lou got up and walked into his ensuite and decided he wouldn’t have a shower this morning so he just washed his face and started on his hair. 

He had just finished putting on his pants ready for work when Harry walked through the door. He smiled at Lou and proceeded to say, “Your breakfast is ready Lou. Come get it before its cold yeah?” Harry grinned, which in turn made Louis grin and nod his head. Lou simply grabbed his briefcase and laptop bag, his jacket and his wallet and phone and things and headed out behind Harry. 

Lou sat at the table next to his daughter and smiled. He had always loved doing this when Harry was round for dinner every now and again… it didn’t feel foreign… it felt right to Louis. Eating breakfast was no different but somehow it made Louis long for this. He wondered what Harry felt when this happened… he stared at the curly boys back deep in thought and almost didn’t register the time. He quickly kissed Lila’s head (and almost kissed Harry’s) and called out a good bye as he ran for his coat.

As soon as Lou was in the confines of his car he started panicking. What the hell is going on with me!! I’ve never had feelings like this before… Not even with El… and with that though he was pulled into another flashback of her death.

***

”Once Louis figured out who was the frantic caller he said, “Oh hi Mrs Calder! Sorry if you’ve been trying to call me for a while. I’ve been trying to get Lila to bed and it’s not working… What’s the matter?” As he was speaking to his soon to be mother-in-law, he set down his little girl into her play pen and then sat down on the edge of the couch and watched her to make she didn’t eat anything she wasn’t supposed to.

“It’s… it’s… uh… it’s about El sweetie…” Mrs Calder never usually called Lou sweetie unless something was really wrong. Louis sat straight up in his seat staring at, but not really seeing; the six month girl in front of him who had seemed to sense something was wrong and was looking at Louis with both confusion and curiosity…”

***

Louis shook his head wanting out of remembering anything else it still pained him to remember anything… and since his own accident he’d always be remembering traumatic things in flashbacks according to his doctor… Could Lou put up with this for the rest of his life…? He decided yes, yes he could and then finally put his key into the ignition. His favourite morning talk show was still on. He’d always had a thing for listening to Nick Grimshaw in the morning… it calmed him a lot. This morning topic really spiked Lou’s interest as he pulled out of the driveway and started the drive to the record studio. I wonder what Zayn and Liam would think if he suddenly said he was falling for his little girls’ baby sitter…

*~*~*

“Morning fella’s” Louis called as he walked into the office he shared with his two best mates. Liam waved and then went back to looking at his phone. Zayn got up and as he walked over mouthed Danielle as nodded in Liam’s general direction. “Ah.” Lou whispered. 

“Yeah he’s been on the phone to her all morning. They were fighting over something… what’s new, aye?” Zayn whispered standing next to Louis. Zayn and Liam had had a massive fight the other week over Danielle because she was trying to take him away from the company and to go travel the world with her. Louis didn’t take part but Liam and Zayn both knew for a fact that Louis was on Zayn’s side. 

Louis had just settled into his desk when his phone rang. His home number flashed up on the screen, he came to 2 conclusions. One; Harry wanted to take Lila out or two; he’s in trouble at home and needed to take Lila to day care for a while. Lou answered the call with his usual “Yellow?” 

“Yeah, hey Lou. You’re running low on baking ingredients! How many times do I have to tell you to stay stocked up! I thought you learnt the first time this happened!” Lou could hear the teasing in his voice and could imagine him on the other end of the call grinning; which in turn made Lou grin. 

“Oh well I’m sorry! You have my permission to take Lila with you to pick up more baking supplies and put them into your cupboards.” That made both Lou and Harry laugh.

“Don’t forget the fridge!!” 

“Oh how silly of me.” Lou said as poshly as he could.

“Whatever, Mr Posh-pants. I’m hanging up now and taking your daughter out food shopping,” before Louis could interject there Harry added, “and yes I know. Not too many lolly packets or chocolate bars because it isn’t good for Lila. It’s been almost 2 years since I started this job. I know this Louis.” Louis could hear something lingering behind Harry’s slightly annoyed but teasing tone, but he couldn’t but his finger on it… was it sadness? Guiltiness? Lou just couldn’t think of it. They exchanged goodbyes and Lou stared out the window at the gloomy weather brewing outside; well this weather is perfect for the commotion going through my head; Lou though wearily. He never liked English weather that much but he didn’t like the heat either so he stayed in London. He just wished the sun shone a bit more. Or that it didn’t get as bloody cold sometimes.

When he spun around on his chair both Liam and Zayn were looking at him with cocked heads. 

“What…?” Lou suddenly got defensive. Did he say something to flirty to Harry over the phone? Did they think he wasn’t grateful for Harry being his babysitter? He was not sure why he was being stared at and it was making him nervous.

“You’re in love with your babysitter!” Liam and Zayn exclaimed together…

*~* H *~*

“Well Lila! It seems it’s another day of cooking for us!” Harry cooed to the little girl sitting at the table colouring in as he looked out the window as the gloomy sky. He wondered if Louis had restocked this time… Probably not. 

“Can we make cookies uncle Hazza…?” Lila’s voice came from behind him. Harry turned around with a massive grin on his face which in turn made the little girl giggle and grin back. Harry picked her up and started spinning and dancing with her. Lila started laughing harder.

“Of course we can make cookies young grasshopper!” Harry said in his circus announcer voice as Louis called it. Harry laughed along with the little girl as the memory of that day at the park went through his head.

*** 

“”Hawwy! Huwwy! I wunna swing today! They beat us wast time wemember?” Lila said in her cute little way. She couldn’t pronounce her ‘r’s correctly. Harry and Louis were walking hand in hand with Lila, who is strong and very determined for a two and a half year old girl. Harry had been looking after this little thing for about a year now and he’d grown very close to the bundle of joy running towards the playground to get to her swing. He hadn’t thought he’d look after her for this long but they pair grew on him over time. With Louis working so much, Lila needed a man in her life that could play with her whenever she asked him too and Harry was that man. Harry also enjoyed talking to Louis over a cup of tea when they’d had to both put Lil to bed or Lou had called to say he would be late and so Harry would end up staying the night. Harry didn’t care though… their couch was AMAZING! Well… that and Lou kindly let Harry stay for a few days as his parents were fighting… again.

“Okay! Lila Tomlinson… are you ready for the swing of your life?” Harry asked as they arrived at the swing Lila loved. Louis picked up his daughter and placed her in the swing, chuckling the entire time.

“What’s so funny dada?” Lila asked as Harry started to push her.

“Yeah, what’s so funny Lou?” Harry challenged, raising an eyebrow and still managing to keep an eye on the swing as he started at Louis. Harry felt this strange feeling go over him he’d never felt anything like it before but he pushed that to the back of his mind. He’d contemplate that later.

“It was that voice you did harry,” Lou doubled over in laughter. “You sounded like a circus announcer.” This made both the boys crack up laughing whilst Lila looked confused and everyone was staring at them like they were freaks. 

“We’ll take you to a circus one day baby.” Lou promised Lila. But somewhere in his mind Harry thought he picked up that it was directed at him to… what?

*** 

Still chuckling, Harry went to his 2 cupboards that held all the baking needs. Louis didn’t bake but allowed Harry 2 cupboards, which were usually empty anyway, to fill with all the necessary ingredients to bake cookies, muffins, pancakes, anything really. As harry looked for the necessary cookie ingredients Lila spoke up from behind him. “Can we put in M&Ms this time Harry? Pretty please!” 

“Of course sweetheart! But I need to call your daddy to get permission to go to the shops to get some okay?” Harry smiled down at the little girl he loves with all his heart. 

“Okay Harry! I’ll go colour till we leave!” Lila scampered off back to her spot at the table and resumed her colouring in. Harry watched with amusement as she stuck out her tongue and concentrated on not going outside of the lines. Harry grabbed the phone out of the cradle, hit speed dial 3 for Lou’s work number and lent back onto the counter.

“Yellow?” Lou answered. Harry silently laughed at this because he always answered like that no matter who was calling.

“Yeah, hey Lou. You’re running low on baking ingredients! How many times do I have to tell you to stay stocked up! I thought you learnt the first time this happened!” Harry said teasingly grinning; knowing Lou would grin as well. 

“Oh well I’m sorry! You have my permission to take Lila with you to pick up more baking supplies and put them into your cupboards.” That made both Lou and Harry laugh.

“Don’t forget the fridge!!” 

“Oh how silly of me.” Lou said as poshly as he could. 

“Whatever, Mr Posh-pants. I’m hanging up now and taking your daughter out food shopping,” before Louis had time to interject there Harry added, “and yes I know. Not too many lolly packets or chocolate bars because it isn’t good for Lila. It’s been almost 2 years since I started this job. I know this Louis.” Harry knew that Louis would pick up that something was wrong but Harry didn’t really care. His thoughts were a mess and he needed to get off the phone before he said something he would regret. They exchanged goodbyes and Harry went to grab Lila’s coat and shoes so she could get ready to go. He couldn’t help but wonder if Louis loved him like he loved him…I guess I’ll have to ask sooner or later… Harry thought to himself while shrugging into his coat and helping Lila put on her other little pink gumboot. She always had trouble with one. 

Harry grabbed his keys, wallet and phone shoved them into various pockets and then took hold of Lila’s hand and the two of them headed off the shops to get her M&Ms and the rest of the things Harry needed to make their cookies.

*~*~*

After they returned from their shopping trip Lila’s sprinted into her room took off her boots and coat then sprinted to the kitchen and put on her “Dora the explorer” apron which was hung up next to Harry’s stripy one. Harry only vaguely saw that they had been gone nearly an hour and a half as it was 12:30. They’d be finished around 3 or 4… if Lila didn’t make a mess.

“What’s first chef Hazza?” Lila asked hopping onto the stool next to Harry so she could help him. Harry laughed she was always eager to help even if she ate half the batter every time and ended up with a tummy ache. 

“What’s first you ask? Well we have to measure everything of course!” Harry half shouted with a grin, making Lila giggle uncontrollably.

After around half an hour of Lila eating the mixture and putting flour in Harry’s curls the cookies were in the oven cooking away nicely. Harry took one look at the little girl on the floor licking her hands and decided she needed to have her face and hands washed. Harry picked Lila up and carried her to the bathroom, where he placed her on the sink and grabbed the flannel, wet it, and started to clean the left over cookie dough, flour and saliva off of her hands and face. 

After Harry finished cleaning up Lila he had just enough time to clean off his own face before the oven timer would tick off and Lila would be screaming for him to come get the cookies. He got back to the kitchen just in time and he very swiftly grabbed out both trays set them on the stove top and grabbed the other two trays of uncooked cookies and placed them into the oven. Lila was jumping up and down in her chair waiting for her cookies. Harry had cleaned most of the dishes up before he cleaned them up so he decided she could have a glass of milk with her cookie. He grabbed the spatula and gently lifted the cookies off the tray and onto the cooling rack. Once he finished that he grabbed two glasses and a plate, poured the milk into the cups, placed 4 cookies onto the plate then sat down opposite Lila and enjoyed his cookies and playful jokes with the 3 and a half year old sitting with him. 

Sometimes he enjoyed her company more than an adults company. Which he never struck as odd but now he thought about it he hardly hung out with people his own age except for Niall… His best friend from college was the only person he hung out with regularly besides Lou and Lila… maybe it was because of his childish nature that they got along so well… Harry didn’t have a clue. He was still deep in thought when the oven went off but Lila kicking him brought him back down to earth and he “rescued” the cookies before they burnt. He loved Lila and her wild imagination, especially when it meant Harry was a famous singer because Lila knew how good his voice was and how much he liked to sing. They ended up talking and eating cookies for over an hour and Harry learnt many new things from the tiny girl.

“Nap time…” Lila yawned out. Harry scooped her up and laid her on her bed and pulled the ‘nap time’ blanket over her and started singing. This had been routine for almost 2 years now. He decided he would sing a song him and Niall were working on for her.

Shut the door, turn the light off 

I wanna be with you with you 

I wanna feel your love 

I wanna lay beside you 

I can’t deny this even though I try…

Harry saw that Lila was already asleep so he gently kissed her forehead and tiptoed out of her room. He looked at the clock on the wall4:39. Louis would be home soon and Harry very quickly went to finish cleaning up the kitchen. After about 10 minutes of doing the dishes Harry was finished. He kept humming ‘Moments’ in his head. It kinda reminded him of the situation with Lila and Louis but then again it didn’t because it wasn’t finished they couldn’t come up with the bridge it was annoying both Niall and Harry but they couldn’t get it at all no matter how hard they tried. 

After just thinking for around 20 minutes Harry heard the deadbolt of the door unlock and in stammered a very tired looking Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
